vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bonbondoodle
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for . :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on ! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) . Hi, when it comes to the hair color, Blond should be for males, while Blond'e' would be for females. Though it is not a huge deal, I just wanted you to know. Since largely the masculine spelling is more accepted for both genders. Bunai82 question On Big Al page... what do you mean by "black vocaloid". Bunai82 reply I never wrote on the article that Sweet Ann has the image... Are you referring to something I wrote elsewhere? Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re. I am under the assumption that since she has actual boxart, that she has an image, regardless if people have criticized it. Bunai82 05:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Lola Derivatives I don't see the reason why 'Lourdes is still in the 'Proposed' section. She has a character design, a voice configuration, and there is more art of her on Ricardo Carrera's gallery page. She should be added to the fanmade vocaloid section. Bonbondoodle 21:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! X3 Tonio page Why did you take down my edit on Tonio's page? It was true so I don't see the problem. Please answer this. Reply I don't think that a letter from Zero-G is not appropriate for the 'Tonio' article. You could place it on your talk page and reference probably.Bonbondoodle 00:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Meiko Sakine the hagane vocaloid If you're going to make a page of her, please use this link: Meiko Sakine (Hagane) Also please add links of videos that use the actual configuration. O Herman 03:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Colours I only changed it from purple because Lola as purple didn't seem like a logical choice. I'm not one to crib too much on cosmetics though so I go with "whatever you want". Having endured petty colour arguments before... Its the LEAST of my worries. In the amount of time that some editors will use arguing over red or green for a colour, that is time wasted on doing more serious edits. Plus sometimes it can prevent further edits since you waiting for the petty argument to be resolved so you can do your edits without being interupted. One-Winged Hawk 19:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) New Characters Entry Thank you for your building up this wiki. Sorry but some of your edits seem just the collection of random stuff. Please understand that our aim is to create the reliable source of Vocaloid, not to gather up all of the countless fanmade ones, which brings nothing but mess. The prevailing, well-known characters only fit this wiki. Damesukekun 14:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC)